1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly, and more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp assembly having an increased light incidence angle by fixing unit LED lamps fixed on a substrate at various angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a variety of vehicular lamps used for automobiles may demonstrate various colors and light on-and-off states to notify others of an automobile state and may include rear-view lamps, tail lamps, park lamps, clearance lamps, direction indicator lamps, hazard warning lamps, brake lamps, vehicle indicator lamps, and so on. Filament-based lamps or LED lamps are generally used as the vehicular lamps. In view of filament property, the filament based lamp is turned on and off by heating. Thus, a cycle life of the filament based lamp is relatively short. In addition, when power is applied, a predetermined time is required to achieve temperature radiation, lowering responsiveness.
By contrast, while the LED lamp is superb in responsiveness, it has directionality, making it difficult to extend an angle of light irradiation.
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0024773 discloses an LED lighting module and a lighting lamp using the same. In the disclosed LED module configuration, a plurality of LED devices of a vertical projection type and a side projection type, a light diffusing cover having one or more protrusion type wings formed on its left and right sides, and a thin heat dissipation plates are integrally formed.
Korean Patent Registration No. 0965558 discloses an LED bulb. The disclosed LED bulb includes: an LED for emitting light; a substrate having a wiring pattern for supplying power to the LED, the LED fixed to its upper side; a substrate mounting unit shaped of a polyhedron and having polygonal surfaces, excluding one of the surfaces, fixed to a lower side of the substrate; and a heat sink formed to have a planar top surface and having an upwardly protruding coupling unit formed in the center of its top surface and attached to a surface that is not attached to the substrate, among the polygonal surfaces of the polyhedron, the heat sink discharging the heat generated from the LED and the substrate to the outside.
The conventional LED lamp is configured such that a substrate having an LED installed thereon is formed in a cylindrical or polyhedral shape, thereby allowing the LED to irradiate light at various angles. In the conventional LED lamp, however, a plurality of substrates need to be assembled, yielding the complicated LED lamp structure and requiring increased manufacturing man-hour. In particular, since a light irradiation direction of the LED mounted on the substrate is determined by an angle of the substrate, it is not easy to determine the light irradiation direction.
Japanese registered utility model No. 3089136 discloses an LED bulb for an automobile capable of emitting light at various angles.